Sonder
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Los recuerdos de un verano que caen como la nieve, se acumulan en los hombros de Lee. Lleva toda la vida preguntándose a sí mismo más cosas de las que debería. Ese verano decidió escuchar historias en vez de seguir preguntándose.
Hola, pues aquí vengo con un oneshot que se tornó monstruoso, cosa que yo ya sabía al pensar la historia, sobre Lee y un Kappa. Algo tranquilo.

Sobre el título y más explicaciones, abajo.

Advertencia: AU. Universo mágico, referencias a magia en vez de mundo ninja.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa en el Reto Mitología Japonesa del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **S**_ _onde_ _ **r**_

* * *

A veces, el peso que Rock Lee sostenía, superaba por mucho las pesas que con dureza, ataba a sus piernas.

Estaba acostumbrado a esa situación, y eso era lo más triste de todo. Escuchar las risas y los insultos ya no era algo que le sorprendiera, pero era algo que siempre conseguía dañarle un poco. Su corazón era como una roca fuerte que sufre una erosión constante y silenciosa año tras año. Aunque esa roca, ni siquiera tenía tantos años a su espalda.

—Nunca llegarás a nada. Sin la magia ¿qué vas a hacer?

Todo lo que pudiera. Todo lo que su sudor, sangre y lágrimas le permitieran. Rock Lee estaba seguro de ello.

A la reiterada burla sobre sus nulas habilidades mágicas se sumó algún insulto sobre su aspecto. Las risas de los demás niños acompañaron la voz de aquel que se burló primero, formando un coro que solo era doloroso y desagradable en los oídos de Lee.

—Me entrenaré físicamente y seré un gran luchador de técnicas marciales —dijo antes de seguir golpeando el tronco con el que entrenaba. Ya llevaba mil patadas, solo le quedaban quinientas por ese día.

«Si no los escuchas, se irán. Si los ignoras, se marcharan» se repitió mientras seguía descontando patadas de su auto reto personal. Debía acabar ese número o si no tendría que dar dos mil puñetazos al mismo tronco.

Consiguió evadir su mente y concentrarse solo en contar hacia atrás con cada impacto en la madera. Al final, los chicos se fueron y solo entonces Lee se permitió parar. Su pecho subía y bajaba con furia debido al ejercicio físico o eso quería pensar. Cuando las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos supo que no era el único motivo. Con su manga limpió sus ojos con fiereza frotándolos con fuerza y sorbió por su nariz. Le quedaban doscientas patadas.

Rock Lee, a sus cortos nueve años no entendía la maldad del mundo en el que vivía, pese a que todo su entorno reiteradamente le recordara que el mundo era un lugar cruel en el que más que vivir, a veces, hay que sobrevivir. Quedarse huérfano nunca fue algo que consideró como cruel, o trató de convencerse para no hacerlo. Quiso pensar que fue mala suerte. Las burlas de los niños ya no eran tan fáciles de desligar de aquello que conocía como crueldad. Era cierto, que en la aldea la gran mayoría de niños asistían a la academia donde les enseñaban a usar la magia. Así como también era cierto que él era incapaz de usar esas habilidades. No era capaz de usar ningún poder mágico y aunque un tiempo eso le hizo sentirse inútil, decidió potenciar alguna otra habilidad. Su condición física era la normal para un niño, pero eso era todo lo que tenía. Entrenaría y sería un gran luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando aquellos que se jactaban de su magia se quedaran sin energía para usarla, él les combatiría físicamente.

Las burlas por no poder usar magia se repetían día tras día aunque Lee no las entendía. Él nunca se reía de las personas que tenían algún problema. Nunca entendió las burlas a ese niño nacido de un humano y una _kitsune_. No entendía qué placentero podría ser hacer sufrir a otros.

En el mundo hay gente cruel y gente buena, y a menudo estos últimos son las víctimas de los primeros. Eso le habían dicho y empezaba a pensar que así era. Quizás la solución era ser cruel como los demás, pero Lee no pensaba así. Pensaba en seguir siendo como era y luchar contra la crueldad sin caer en ella.

Las otras burlas eran por su aspecto. Estas las comprendía algo más, y le dolían más. Quizás su trenza no le gustaba a los demás, o sus grandes ojos redondos y sus cejas pobladas, tal vez sus muecas exageradas al hablar eran feas a ojos de los demás. A su corta edad no entendía la importancia del físico. Al final solo se sentía tonto por no entender nada. Sentía que bailaba un compás distinto y que nunca estaría en sintonía con los demás. Como un músico que toca en conjunto y no va acorde con sus compañeros.

Rock Lee tocaba y bailaba un compás único, y eso era lo que le hacía sufrir.

Acabó sus patadas y se permitió sonreír un poco al ver el tronco claramente dañado por sus golpes. Algún día sería fuerte y entonces nadie se reiría. Algún día encontraría el ritmo adecuado.

El atardecer caía sobre el campo en el que se encontraba cuando Lee decidió volver a casa. Ese día comería ramen en un negocio muy conocido de la aldea. El líder de la aldea se ocupaba económicamente de los niños huérfanos y sus vecinas le cuidaban, había ahorrado algo de dinero y ese día cenaría algo caliente y reconfortante tras su entrenamiento.

Sus pasos se dirigían de vuelta a la villa sin demasiada prisa, pues aún tenía tiempo. Se dedicó a dar un paseo tranquilo de vuelta a casa. Mirando los árboles y las flores que había a su alrededor. Estaba seguro que por ahí iban las niñas a recoger flores pues había algunas muy bonitas.

Cuando pasó cerca del gran lago que había pasado de largo anteriormente para sumergirse en el bosque y entrenar tranquilo, vio algo que le hizo tensarse.

Una criatura salía del agua con peces en sus manos. Cerca de la orilla había una anciana. Lee quiso gritarle que no se acercara, que era un kappa. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que el kappa le viera.

La criatura era pequeña, casi podría decir que de su tamaño. Era verde y escamosa, con membranas entre los dedos de sus patas. A su espalda, tenía un caparazón parecido al de una tortuga. Su cabeza recordaba a la de un ave debido a su boca en forma de pico y sobre su cabeza había pelo negro y en apariencia áspero. La raíz de este no se veía pues en la parte superior de su cabeza había un pequeño hueco con agua.

Lee nunca había visto un kappa pero había leído de ellos en la academia. Eran seres peligrosos para los niños, le habían dicho siempre. Sin embargo el ser no parecía especialmente peligroso a los ojos de Lee.

La señora parecía feliz y sonreía al kappa tras coger lo que este le ofrecía. De una cesta que llevaba, la anciana sacó unos pepinos y se los tendió al kappa que los devoró en un momento. Luego volvió al agua con tranquilidad sin atacar a la anciana. Esta sonrió una vez más mientras el Kappa se perdía de vista y metió el pescado que la criatura le había dado en la cesta. Después echó a andar probablemente hacia la villa.

Lee no terminaba de entender lo visto. Siempre le habían dicho que los kappas eran peligrosos y que no se acercara nunca a uno, pero esa mujer parecía haber hecho un intercambio de comida con ese. Quizás era todo una mentira, no era la primera vez que le advertían de algo que al final resultaba ser mentira o erróneo.

El sol seguía perdiéndose en el horizonte y Lee decidió dejarlo pasar. No podía arriesgarse. Quizás cuando fuera más fuerte podría acercarse a la orilla del lago y ver si ese ser era realmente peligroso o eran los humanos los que le catalogaban así.

El camino de vuelta a la villa había dejado de ser un paseo tranquilo y agradable para convertirse en un momento de reflexión y duda incesante en la pequeña cabeza de Lee. La curiosidad se apoderaba de él y las ganas de saber le subían desde los pies hasta la cabeza. No sabía si debía contar lo visto o callarse pero decidió hacer lo segundo. Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar de kappas cerca de la villa así que quizás nadie sabía de su existencia. Pensar eso le hizo sentirse emocionado. ¡Sabía algo increíble y que nadie más que esa anciana conocía! Era como mantener un gran secreto.

No se permitió pensar que quizás las leyendas esconden algo de verdad. Que quizás era peligroso querer saber más de esa criatura y que quizás el secreto se volviera en su contra alguna vez.

* * *

Su resistencia cada vez era mayor, el tiempo que aguantaba corriendo era bastante superior al que antes resistía. Sus patadas rompían postes de madera rodeados de paja. La fuerza en sus brazos también se había incrementado y todo parecía al fin sonreírle.

Se había cortado la trenza dos semanas atrás y llevaba el pelo al estilo tazón. Aquel hombre al que tanto admiró siempre, le había aceptado como pupilo y junto a él el camino a recorrer parecía más ameno. Duro y cansado, pero ameno. La sonrisa de ese hombre y los golpes llenos de ánimo que daba en su espalda, eran sinceros y le trasmitían confianza.

—¡Gai-sensei! —exclamó un día mientras volvía de entrenar al lado de su instructor. Estaban pasando por el bosque cuando entre los arboles vislumbró el lago en el que tiempo atrás había visto algo que le dejó sin dormir esa noche—. ¿Alguna vez ha tenido un secreto que guardar?

Gai puso una mano en su barbilla y paró de andar, incrementando el dramatismo a una escena que no lo necesitaba. Parecía debatir en su mente y Lee no pudo evitar que sus ojos hicieran chiribitas mientras miraba al adulto. Gai-sensei era sin duda el más _cool_ de los _sensei_. Y tenía suerte de que pasara tiempo con él. Según había escuchado, Gai tampoco era muy diestro en artes mágicas pero Lee nunca le preguntó.

—Está aquella vez que vi a Kakashi mientras… —comenzó Gai callando después con una sonrisa extraña y sospechosa—. No es nada, olvídalo. Todos tenemos secretos, Lee. Algunos más importantes que otros. ¿Quieres compartir uno conmigo?

Los ojos de Gai parecían emocionados ante la expectativa de escuchar a su joven pupilo y ese emocionante secreto que aunque no había confirmado tener, estaba más que claro en los ojos de la experiencia de Gai. ¿Le gustaría una chica? ¿Habría descubierto el noviazgo inocente y adorable de algún compañero de la escuela? Sin embargo Lee negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo contárselo, Gai-sensei.

Las cejas de Gai-sensei se fruncieron tanto que Lee pensó que se fusionarían en una sola. Después hinchó el pecho inspirando fuertemente y dejó salir el aire con tranquilidad. Rock Lee comenzaba a preocuparse. Finalmente, Gai puso una de sus manos en los hombros de su alumno y le miró con seriedad.

—No importa, lo entiendo. Todos tenemos cosas que no pueden ser contadas. Sin embargo, por haberme ilusionado en vano… ¡Volverás a la villa caminando sobre tus manos!

—¡Sí, Gai-sensei! —exclamó Lee enderezando su espalda como un palo mostrando disciplina—. ¿Qué pasará si no lo consigo, _sensei_?

—Ni deberías preguntar. Darás patadas hasta que sea medianoche.

—¡Sí, señor!

Lee echó a andar sobre sus manos olvidando el lago, el kappa, y aquello que a veces recordaba como un lejano sueño.

* * *

Cuando tuvo once años decidió dejar de recordar esporádicamente lo que vio dos años atrás. Su memoria había sido selectiva y olvidó el rostro de la anciana por lo que no podía buscarla en la villa y consultar. Las características físicas de la criatura que vio, sin embargo, estaban intactas en su memoria.

El verano reinaba extendiendo su poder por toda la villa. El calor se hacía insoportable en torno a medio día para apaciguar a medida que la tarde trascurría y dejar una tarde fresca y agradable para pasear. Lee supuso que serían las siete de la tarde cuando pasó por el lago. Esta vez no dejó que los pensamientos rondaran por su cabeza como una antigua nana recitada hasta llegar a la villa. Los comprimió fuerte en su cabeza y los trasformó en valor y curiosidad que viajaron hasta sus extremidades haciéndole andar. La distancia entre los árboles y el lago nunca le había parecido tanta hasta ese momento. Con cada paso sentía más ansia. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo. Al llegar, sintió como si hubiera esperado ese momento durante media vida.

La superficie del lago le recibió intacta. El sol que aún brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento se reflejaba con fuerza en el lago haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. Apenas podía ver pero si los abría sentía que se cegaba. El agua que alcanzaba a ver con sus ojos entrecerrados y su mano sobre estos a modo de sombrilla, estaba limpia y clara. La veía brillar por el reflejo de la luz del sol.

Todo lo que pudo observar fue la quietud. La superficie del lago estaba quieta y tranquila. Como si nada pudiera perturbar esa calma. Rock Lee había visto el mar, era distinto, el agua del mar siempre estaba moviéndose. El agua del lago parecía más tranquila, pero también más muerta.

Se sentó y espero lo que a su opinión fueron horas y realmente solo fueron diez minutos. Después no pudo evitar levantarse y recorrer la orilla del lago. Nada pasó. Volvió a sentarse donde antes había estado. Observó un guijarro en el suelo y lo tiró lateralmente consiguiendo que rebotara tan solo dos veces, nunca se le había dado bien ese juego. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se mordió el labio. Quizás había enfadado al kappa y este le atacaría.

En los dos años que había estado cuestionándose sobre la existencia de ese ser tan cerca de la villa, había investigado sobre él. Leyó todos los libros que encontró en la biblioteca que trataran sobre esas criaturas y aprendió cosas que no sabía. Ahora podía denominarse un experto en kappas, claro que no podía presumir con nadie acerca de eso pues era un secreto lo que vio aquella tarde.

Tampoco pensaba que le fueran a creer. Neji no lo haría y Tenten solo lo creería si se lo enseñara en persona. Naruto le creería y le parecería interesante. Era ese tipo de persona.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y nada pasó. Quizás de verdad se había enfadado. Quizás en ese lago, solo había especies animales normales y corrientes. Lee negó con la cabeza y eliminó ese pensamiento. Lo había visto dos años atrás. No estaba loco. Vio como intercambiaba peces por pepinos con la anciana, había leído de aquello. Así como había leído que eran peligrosos para los niños pero él no lo veía un peligro, no ahora que era fuerte y podría defenderse. Además, su interés y curiosidad paliaban el miedo que en su momento le infundó esa criatura mitológica.

—¡Kappa-san, perdóneme por tirar el guijarro, no quería molestarle! ¡Kappa-san, me gustaría verle!

Pero nada ocurrió. El azul comenzó a teñir el cielo anteriormente anaranjado y el estómago de Lee le gruñó que volviera a casa y se alimentara.

Volvería al día siguiente.

Tras siete días y sin rastro del ser, Lee empezaba a perder un poco la esperanza. Estaba seguro de que no era un sueño, y si alguien de la aldea lo hubiera matado se habría enterado. Tampoco pensaba que el kappa se hubiera ido. No tendría un por qué.

Ese día hacía aún más calor, según se sumergían más en ese verano tan esperado, más se elevaba la temperatura. Lee se estaba quitando las vendas que le cubrían las manos para refrescarse la cara en el lago, cuando la superficie de este empezó a moverse. Lee no podía creérselo, pero a unos metros una figura emergió del agua. Lo primero que vio fue ese hueco con agua y ese pelo negro de aspecto áspero. Era él, no cabía duda. Pero el Kappa no parecía haberle notado.

—¡Eres tú! —gritó sin poder contenerse y el Kappa se giró aún a unos metros de Lee.

La criatura parecía algo sorprendida pero no demasiado, tampoco estaba asustada. Siguió saliendo del río con unos peces en las manos. Luego se acercó a Lee. Este retrocedió recordando los horribles dibujos que había visto en los libros.

No tenía miedo, pero esa imagen le hizo retroceder por instinto. El Kappa le miró de arriba abajo como analizándolo hasta que habló.

—Niño, ¿eres el que lleva gritando una semana al lago? —preguntó el Kappa descubriendo una voz rasposa.

Lee no supo cómo sentirse mientras una sensación de vergüenza le recorría.

—S-sí, era yo.

—Eres un ruidoso. Vas a tener que compensarme —dijo el Kappa haciendo que Lee se pusiera en posición de pelea. No se dejaría ganar, incluso él era ya más alto que el Kappa. Había crecido en esos dos años—. No voy a atacarte, no tengo hambre. Debes cuidar de los pescados.

Lee volvió a su pose normal, parecía que hablaba en serio. Si solo necesitaba eso no le importaba hacerlo, quería hablar con el Kappa, si esa era su condición no le importaba.

—Kappa-san, si cuido de los peces… ¿me dejará que hable con usted después?

La criatura pareció pensárselo pero al final asintió con la cabeza antes de echar a andar. Lee comenzó a reírse feliz de al fin haber visto al Kappa. No estaba loco y tampoco estaba en peligro. Era increíble.

El Kappa volvió al rato con una red a la cual Lee no le encontró utilidad pues ya había pescado, no la necesitaría para atrapar peces si los kappas nadaban tan bien como ellos. El Kappa ató el extremo a una roca y dejó la red en el agua, luego colocó dentro los peces de forma que no se salieran pero estuvieran rodeados de agua.

—Ya están muertos, pero así se mantendrán frescos para la señora Hamada.

—¿Es la anciana con la que intercambia peces por comida? —preguntó Lee muerto de curiosidad.

El Kappa asintió. Lee quiso preguntar si los pepinos estaban más sabrosos que los niños, pero la simple idea de la respuesta le cerró el estoómago. El Kappa se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudencial y le miró. Lee se perdió inspeccionando más detenidamente al individuo. Su cuerpo escamoso casi le recordaba a un pez y el caparazón que llevaba a la espalda a la tortuga de Gai-sensei. Esa que con un escaso conjuro —uno de los pocos que su maestro podía realizar— llamaba como invocación.

—¿Por qué querías verme? Sabes que somos peligrosos para los niños.

—Nunca había visto a un kappa de verdad, realmente, apenas he visto verdaderas criaturas geniales más allá de las invocaciones de los magos. Le vi hace dos años cambiando peces con una señora… supongo que esa señora Hamada.

—¿Acaso pensabas que no existíamos? Por supuesto que lo hacemos. Pero vuestros libros tendrán muchas mentiras sobre nosotros.

El joven se quedó dubitativo. No sabía qué decir ante aquello. Era muy pronto para juzgar si los libros acertaban o mentían pero a él no le había atacado, ni siquiera parecía ir a hacerlo alguna vez.

—Cuando le vi hace dos años, pensé que quedaría muy guay en la aldea si decía que había visto un kappa y hablado con él. En ese tiempo no hablaba con muchas personas… pero ya no me importa presumir, ahora solo quería conocerle.

—Eres un niño raro.

Lee se levantó poniendo una pose victoriosa, con un pie apoyado en la roca donde estaba atada la red y señalando al sol en el horizonte que aún se encontraba lejos de su hora de partida.

—¡Gai-sensei dice que ser raro y especial es necesario para diferenciarse del resto!

—Seguro que tu maestro es otro raro, por eso lo dice.

La pose victoriosa de Lee se esfumó como un diente de león en un tornado. Gai-sensei era raro como él, pero por eso era genial. Volvió a sentarse y durante mucho tiempo ninguno dijo nada más. A Lee le sorprendió lo educado que era el Kappa, pese a haber leído de ello. Entendía perfectamente cómo tratar con humanos y sus normas de cortesía.

La señora Hamada llegó, miró con preocupación a Lee y luego el Kappa pero la sonrisa de Rock Lee la tranquilizó; al menos en apariencia. La forma de hablar del Kappa sorprendieron a Lee, hablaba mejor que él y mejor que muchos adultos de la aldea. Era cierto que eran criaturas increíbles y muy especiales. El Kappa le dio el pescado que estaba fresco y hasta húmedo de estar en el lago y la señora le dio una cesta llena de pepinos que el Kappa agradeció uniendo sus manos en forma de rezo. Ninguno de los dos hizo una reverencia. La anciana se fue de forma tan casual como vino y el silencio siguió como si ese pequeño momento nunca hubiera pasado.

—¿Tú también quieres peces? No soy un pescador, pero por pepinos supongo que podría hacerlo.

—No. Solo quería hablar.

—Eso es muy fácil.

—No diga eso, me ha ignorado una semana entera.

—Eras un niño raro, pensaba que era una emboscada para matarme.

En cierto modo era coherente no fiarse de un niño, su presa principal, solo y aparentemente interesado en verle. Lee entendió que dudara y lo consideró una decisión inteligente.

El sol cayó y Lee se marchó. Preguntó si podrían repetir esa tarde, asegurándole que le llevaría algo de comer. No pepinos, pues estaban caros y no le sobrara el dinero pero algo encontraría. El Kappa aceptó y volvió a perderse en el lago.

El camino de vuelta a casa nunca se le hizo tan corto.

* * *

—¿Y puedes presentármelo? —cuestionó con esa sonrisa tan característica en su rostro el joven rubio mientras el ramen desaparecía de su tazón.

—No, al menos no ahora. Aún no sé si me dejaría. Quizás te ataque.

Naruto levantó triunfante sus palillos y empezó a moverlos como si fueran una espada, pese a que lo que decía nada tenía que ver con el dominio de dicha arma.

—¡Le venceré con mis conjuros! Mi magia más tus artes marciales nos protegerán.

Lee se rió y apartó el envase de ramen para dejarlo en el banco. Luego comenzó a debatir con Naruto cómo sería luchar juntos y ambos acabaron ideando una trepidante y peligrosa misión en sus mentes que solo ellos podrían lograr. Ambos tenían un rastro de coherencia que les decía que serían Neji y Sasuke quien les sacarían del apuro, pero no querían pensarlo.

Naruto era hijo de una _kitsune_ y un hombre que se dejó embelesar por ella. Lee había visto como los niños de la aldea le acosaban e incluso le habían llegado a pegar diciendo que era «hijo de un demonio». Quizás era cierto que su origen no era el más normal, pero Lee podría asegurar que Naruto era mucho más humano que aquellos que les acosaban. Siempre sonreía pese a querer llorar y ahogaba en esas sonrisas el llanto que dentro caía como lluvia de abril. A Lee le agradó desde el momento en que le conoció y unidos por vidas similares, se hicieron amigos.

—Neji no me creerá. Tenten dirá que se lo enseñe y entonces podrá creerme. Eres el único que me cree, confiando solo en mi palabra.

—¿Y tu maestro?

—No se lo he dicho… es un adulto, quizás quiera eliminarle —dijo bajando el tono de voz. No le gustaba pensar mal de su maestro pero era lo que quizás haría y no se podía arriesgar a ello.

—Dices que no te ha atacado. ¡Quizás lo acepten y más gente haga tratos con él!

Pero eso no era tan fácil como sonaba. Pese a que esa señora confiara en él la mayoría pensaría que sería un peligro para los infantes del pueblo sin tan siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda.

—No. Mejor que no lo sepan. No se lo digas a nadie.

—Claro, ¿por quién me tomas? —dijo Naruto con el orgullo herido poniendo su mano en el pecho, jurando mantener el secreto.

—Ni a Sasuke.

—¡A él sería el último a quien se lo diría! Ese bastardo lo asustaría con sus conjuros de fuego.

Sasuke, así como todo su clan, era diestros en controlar el fuego. Sasuke era especialmente bueno pese a su corta edad, aunque no tanto como su hermano Itachi y el amigo de este, Shisui. Ambos eran magos muy respetados en el pueblo pese a ser solo adolescentes. Entonces Lee se percató de algo.

—¿Cómo sabes que les afecta el fuego?

Naruto calló y se rascó la mejilla nervioso. Miró el tazón de ramen aún en su regazo y lo cogió bebiendo con ganas el caldo que quedaba, pero los ojos redondos y profundos de Lee no le dejaron.

—¡Está bien! Quería mirar sobre la criatura que era… ella. Ya sabes… mamá. Papá no me cuenta mucho y bueno, quería saber. Entonces vi a los kappas y como me habías hablado pues… —dijo empezando con un gran torrente de voz que acabó en un hilo como un grifo que pierde fuerza.

Rock Lee se quedó en silencio. Para Naruto, tampoco había sido nada fácil crecer bajo el ojo crítico de niños y adultos, pese a que su padre trató de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Decidido. Naruto conocería a Kappa-san.

—Quizás puedas venir, cuando le pregunte. No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. ¡Si no lo logro, daré cinco vueltas a la villa cada mañana al amanecer y al anochecer durante una semana!

Naruto comenzó a reír y Lee se sumó segundos después.

* * *

Pero convencer al Kappa de dejar llevar a un amigo era más difícil de lo que Lee pensó. La criatura decía no querer lidiar con más niños y se negaba alegando que si lo llevaba no saldría del lago y quedaría como un mentiroso ante su compañero. Lee no se rindió y siguió intentándolo cada día que se reunía con el Kappa.

Las reuniones entre ellos comenzaron a ser frecuentes. Lee a veces le llevaba comida, solo cuando podía gastar el dinero en ella y el Kappa a cambio —puesto que a Lee no le interesaba recibir pescado como trueque— le contaba sus aventuras en otros lagos y con otras criaturas fantásticas. El joven nunca se replanteó la veracidad de ninguna y con la boca abierta a causa de la sorpresa, escuchaba cada una como un niño que escucha un cuento recitado por su madre antes de dormir. A veces la emoción le sobrepasaba y cuestionaba algo o reía a carcajadas. Las primeras veces el Kappa le miraba con extrañeza, para él, ese niño era muy distinto a otros niños que había visto, incluso distinto a otros humanos. Con el pasar de los días, el Kappa sonreía al son de las carcajadas de Lee y le instaba a compartir también sus vivencias, por cortas que fueran en comparación.

Un día, la señora Hamada apareció andando con dificultad, Lee se levantó inmediatamente preocupado y pensando que quizás se había caído en el camino o alguien la había atracado. La señora sonrió avergonzada mientras despeinaba el oscuro cabello con corte tazón del chico.

—Me emocioné demasiado con mis nuevas semillas. Mi jardín está ahora precioso —dijo la anciana sonriendo tímidamente.

Lee se tranquilizó y el Kappa negó con la cabeza dejando entrever algo que Lee ya conocía de su gama de expresiones como diversión.

—Su jardín digno de exposición y su espalda pagando por ello. Debe ser más cauta, Hamada-san —acotó el Kappa que estaba sentado junto a Lee antes de levantarse.

La anciana se sentó en un tronco que Lee había puesto a modo de banco para alguna de las veces que el césped le molestaba. El Kappa se posicionó tras ella y ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Lee, puso sus manos sobre el lumbar de la mujer. Nada pasó, al menos visualmente.

Lee había leído sobre las habilidades curativas de los kappas, pero esperaba algo más sorprendente de una criatura como esa. Ninguna luz salió de las manos con membranas del Kappa ni ningún sonido interesante se generó en lo que el acto duró. Cuando la criatura retiró sus manos la anciana sonreía inmensamente feliz.

—Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, Kappa-san. Mañana os traeré un regalo. No serán pepinos, pero podréis divertiros un rato. Además, es ideal para el verano.

La señora Hamada volvió a su casa. Lee y el Kappa jugaron a adivinar qué traería la señora pero ninguno llegó a una conclusión bien fundamentada y decidieron esperar. Al día siguiente, la sandía que la señora Hamada les llevó se figuró de repente para ambos como lo más obvio del mundo.

Verano y sandía. Casi iban de la mano.

Así como hicieron con los peces, dejaron la sandía flotando en el río para mantenerla fresca y cuando esta estuvo el suficiente tiempo en remojo la sacaron dispuestos a acabársela esa misma tarde. Entera.

Lee cogió una rama, y con una de sus vendas se vendó los ojos indicándole al Kappa que jugarían a partir la sandía. La criatura se negó en principio a jugar a algo tan infantil pero la insistencia de Lee fue mayor y cedió. Al final, el Kappa acabó metido en el juego indicándole de forma contradictoria y la sandía esperó paciente en el suelo como un criminal esperando su condena, hasta que la gruesa rama entre las manos de Lee topó con ella y la partió en trozos desiguales.

Sentados a la orilla del lago, con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, disfrutaron de la fruta entre risas y algún silencio. La competición de largo alcance escupiendo las pepitas de la sandia la ganó el Kappa y Lee aseguró una futura revancha en cuanto pudiera comprar una sandía.

—Puedes traerle el próximo día.

—¿Eh?

—A tu amigo. Tráelo. Pero si me molesta le tiraré al lago.

Lee se levantó emocionado, pateando sin querer los bordes de la sandía que habían dejado apartados para después deshacerse de ellos.

—¡No hay problema, Naruto-kun sabe nadar!

El Kappa dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Acabas de delatar que me molestará y me cansaré de él.

El chico trató y trató de desmentir aquello, pero era tan claro y nítido de leer como las aguas del lago que de nuevo reflejaban el sol antes de que este se fuera a dormir.

* * *

—Eres más feo de lo que pensé pero más bonito que los kappas que salen en los libros.

Sinceramente, hasta Lee podía decir que no era el modo adecuado de empezar. Pero Naruto era impredecible, y por ello —entre otras peculiaridades— le conocían en la villa.

—Na-Naruto-kun, no digas eso.

El Kappa ignoró a ambos chicos y se sentó en el borde del lago dejando sus pies dentro de este. No hablaría con ese niño humano hasta que no le pidiera perdón. Breve fue su espera pues el joven rubio no albergaba maldad en su corazón, simplemente era travieso, además de ser incapaz de mentir. Ante alguien así no le quedó más que ceder. No era como Lee ese niño. Tampoco era como otros. Había algo similar en ambos niños que ahora le miraban uno con genuina curiosidad y el otro casi, con cariño y amistad.

—Hueles a zorro —dijo tras un rato de charla, acabando con todo diálogo bruscamente.

La cara de Naruto se descompuso por un momento antes de levantarse con furia en sus ojos azules.

—¿¡Hay algún problema con ello!? ¿Qué más da si era un _kitsune_? Tú también eres un _yōkai_ , no deberías despreciar a otros. No tiene sentido. Todos sois iguales.

El Kappa se quedó en silencio, así como Naruto cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con rabia fruto de la respiración agitada. Lee no sabía qué hacer. El Kappa hizo un gesto con ambas manos pidiendo tranquilidad a ambos infantes. Naruto volvió a sentarse en el suelo y miró al Kappa con desconfianza.

—Como has dicho, formamos parte de la misma forma de existencia. Tenemos la naturaleza de nuestra mano y somos distintos a los humanos. Pero no somos todos iguales y aún entre nosotros hay rivalidades. No he dicho que odie a los _kitsunes_ , no debes ponerte a la defensiva sin dejar explicarse al contrario. ¿No te lo han enseñado? Tranquilízate, y respóndeme.

Naruto pareció sopesar las palabras pronunciadas por el Kappa y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Había reaccionado de forma incorrecta a sus palabras sin dejarle explicarse. Con un tono más calmado empezó a hablar.

—Mamá era un _kitsune_. Dicen que engatusó a papá y se quedó embarazada, y que luego nos abandonó —contó con una sonrisa forzada en los labios y los brazos cruzados con falsa despreocupación tras su cabeza.

Lee miró nervioso a Naruto. Él nunca le había preguntado acerca de la verdadera historia de sus orígenes. Realmente, no le importaba. Él apreciaba a Naruto como persona y la historia que hubiera tras él era tan solo el escenario que había creado al Naruto que hoy en día se plantaba frente a él con una sonrisa y una invitación para comer ramen. El Naruto que un día en el cual lloraba en un callejón tras haber sido víctima de una zancadilla y más insultos mordaces de compañeros de academia, le tendió una mano sudosa de entrenar y le llevó a comer ramen a su establecimiento favorito. No entendía la importancia de sus orígenes ni por qué los aldeanos le juzgaban por esta, pero a él, no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Kappa-san, esto… bueno, Naruto-kun…

—¿Cuál es la versión de tu padre? —cortó el Kappa dirigiendo la pregunta hacia el rubio que frunció sus cejas dejando que la sonrisa forzada de sus labios muriera.

—Papá dice que nos tuvo que dejar para que no nos hicieran daño. Le pidió decir que había sido víctima de sus engaños y así poder dejarnos vivir tranquilamente. Por eso se fue. Solo papá y yo sabemos eso. ¡Pero se equivocó, todos nos tratan como a parias!

—La gente tiende a ser idiota y juzgar por desconocimiento e ignorancia.

—¡No me importa como sea la gente! ¡No aguanto que nos traten así!

El Kappa calló. Cerró los ojos pensando en lo dicho por el chico y los abrió para volver a hablarle.

—No todos son así —dijo señalando a Lee, Naruto volvió a calmarse—. Debéis ser más listos que ellos.

Esa tarde, Naruto no acabó en el lago y todo el dolor que durante años cargó dentro fue expulsado en parte recibiendo buenos consejos. Lee no podía asegurarlo, pero sentía que conocer al Kappa, había sido algo bueno para su amigo.

* * *

Una semana más tarde. Todo se truncó. El que venía siendo el mejor verano en la vida de Rock Lee se manchó como una roca salpicada de sangre con brusquedad. El cadáver de Tenten apareció cerca del lago. Con marcas de no haber sido asesinada por un ser humano. A medio camino entre el lago y el bosque. Lee se impidió cien veces pensar en la probabilidad más obvia, la ciento una fue débil y tapó su boca con horror al pensar lo que no quería pensar.

No podía haber sido él. El Kappa era bueno. Daba igual cuantas leyendas hubiera sobre ellos, cuantas habladurías, ese kappa era bueno. Lee no podía jurar que los demás lo fueran pero ese kappa, no era como los demás. Así como él no era como los demás niños. O como Naruto no lo era. Los kappas eran distintos, como los humanos. Ese kappa era bueno y él estaba seguro. No podía asegurarlo ni tenía pruebas pues el día del asesinato de su compañera no había ido al encuentro del Kappa. Se había quedado en la aldea entrenando con Gai-sensei en un dōjō.

El sudor frío causado por el miedo caía por su frente, cortando las lágrimas que había estado derramando. La mano de su maestro se apoyó en su hombro. Cuando levantó la vista sintió que Gai-sensei había envejecido diez años de golpe. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y la eterna sonrisa en su rostro estaba desaparecida. Un aura lúgubre le rodeaba y Lee lo entendía. Ver a Neji mal fue toda una sorpresa, pues rara vez el chico de los Hyūga expresaba, pero la situación no era algo a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados. Ese día, Lee lloró como hacía mucho no hacía. No se atrevió a acercarse al cadáver de Tenten antes de que este fuera enterrado y por primera vez, él y Neji se abrazaron. Quizás Neji no era solo un miembro de la élite engreído. Quizás solo era un niño más. Quizás, era tiempo de hacer caso a Tenten y superar su rivalidad, transformándola en una amistad.

Esa semana, Lee no fue al lago. A la siguiente fue solo una vez. El Kappa no salió a recibirlo.

Cuando volvió a la aldea los ojos de Naruto le acribillaron como cuchillas sedientas de sangre. La preocupación, la duda y el miedo se mezclaban como en una paleta de colores en los ojos de su amigo. Lee le sonrió para tranquilizarse y Naruto habló más seriamente que nunca.

—Quizás deberíamos decirlo.

—¡No! ¡No ha sido él! ¡No hay pruebas! Se supone que se comen a los niños, el cuerpo de Tenten no estaba… —comenzó a decir pero una arcada le impidió seguir. No podía hablar del cuerpo de su amiga de ese modo y el solo pensarla devorada le revolvió el estómago.

—¡También tienen otras formas de matar y lo sabes! No hay pruebas pero puede ser.

—No quiero pensar en ello.

—No es algo que debas querer.

Lee se fue sin contestar a Naruto y este volvió a su casa. Esa noche ninguno dormiría con la conciencia tranquila.

Un mes más tarde todo parecía normal. El Kappa le dijo a Lee que no había salido porque pensaba que sería una trampa para capturarlo pues había escuchado sobre la muerte de una niña y sabía que le podrían culpar. La culpa se instaló en la garganta de Lee. El Kappa parecía realmente decepcionado contando eso.

—Siento haber pensado mal de ti. Pero cuando escuché el nombre supe que era amiga tuya. No era raro para mí pensar que tu amistad con ella valía más que la nuestra. Tampoco te hubiera recriminado por ello.

La culpa sabía muy amarga y pesada cuando bajaba por la garganta.

Ni el ramen de Naruto, ni las constantes preguntas de Neji sobre qué le pasaba o si ocultaba algo, consiguieron distraer a Lee. Se sentía mal por haber llegado a sopesar que su amigo fuera el culpable de la muerte de Tenten. Era todo culpa de aquellos libros y de las creencias generalizadas de la gente. Otros kappas serían monstruos. Este no lo era.

Tres semanas más tardes el cadáver de Hyūga Hanabi apareció en la orilla del lago. Con los mismos daños que el de Tenten. Ese día ni la lluvia consiguió limpiar la ansiedad en el cuerpo de Rock Lee. Nunca vio tanta pena como en los ojos de Hinata aquel día. Neji a su lado parecía una estatua muerta. Lee rompió a llorar y salió corriendo pese a nunca haber intercambiado una palabra con la ahora, difunta pequeña de los Hyūga. No lloraba exactamente por su muerte, por más que sintiera esta.

Decidió que no podía ver a Naruto o los pozos sinceros de agua que eran los ojos de su amigo, no le dejarían volver a conciliar el sueño. Tampoco iría a ver al Kappa pues de nuevo dudaba de él sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo mientras la villa se vestía de luto una vez más.

Los asesinatos se fueron sucediendo y Lee cada vez estaba más nervioso. Se sentía culpable y sentía que la gente en la calle le miraba. Por más que supiera que era su propia paranoia mental, no lo hacía más llevadero. Su efectividad en los entrenamientos bajó y Gai-sensei le cuestionó cada día sobre su estado de ánimo mas nunca contó nada. Cada vez sentía más culpa y remordimientos.

Si el Kappa era el culpable de todo, él se había vuelto un cómplice. Decidió que no podría seguir así. Hablaría con el Kappa, aunque eso costara su amistad. Él sabía que no era el culpable, pero el miedo le hacía pensar en todas las posibilidades. La similitud entre cada asesinato y los lugares donde aparecían los cadáveres solo incrementaban esas sospechas.

* * *

Estaba en la frutería pensando que sería mejor comprar algo del gusto del Kappa para normalizar su visita cuando vio a la señora Hamada. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y salía de casa de los Yamanaka. Lee dejó caer la bolsa donde estaba metiendo las frutas al suelo cuando echó a correr hacia ella.

Todos sabían que los Yamanaka eran especialistas en la hipnosis y conseguían desenmascaras los más profundos secretos y las más escabrosas mentiras.

—¡Hamada-san! —gritó parándose frente a la señora. No había demasiada gente en la calle y los que caminaban por ella no le prestaron atención más que para quejarse de la juventud que no miraba por donde correteaba.

La señora miró con el rostro bañado en pena a Lee. Este no necesitó nada más.

—Lo siento. Ambos sabemos que no fue él, pero es normal que sospechen. Alguien contó haberme visto llevando una cesta al lago, me siguieron… lo siento.

El corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en el pecho de Lee. La señora Hamada no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera sabía si alguien la tenía. Ninguno tenían pruebas para probar la inocencia del Kappa y de no haberlo conocido probablemente ambos hubieran pensado automáticamente en él como el culpable. No podía culpar a nadie, pero eso no arreglaría nada.

—No es su culpa, Hamada-san —dijo agarrando las manos de la anciana que se veía cada vez más triste antes de echar a correr.

—¡No vayas! ¡No conseguirás nada! ¡No querrás verlo!

Pero Lee la ignoró mientras corría hacia fuera de la aldea. Se quitó los calentadores y dejó caer las pesas que solía llevar bajo estos para correr más rápido. Aún así, tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo. Corrió y corrió sin ser consciente de qué pasaba a su alrededor o cuántos árboles había pasado. En su mente bullían los buenos momentos pasados ese verano junto al Kappa, tenía que intentarlo. Nadie creería a un niño pero tenía el testimonio de la señora Hamada y de Naruto. Tenía que intentarlo.

Nunca el camino hacia el lago se le hizo tan largo y con cada metro que acortaba, su corazón aumentaba las pulsaciones, el sudor le caía por la sien y los ojos se le aguaban. Algunas ramas le hacían cortes en las mejillas; no importaba, nada lo hacía entonces. Siguió corriendo de un árbol a otro, sin pensar qué decir cuando estuviera. No podía pensar en nada coherente.

Cuando al fin llegó, supo que era tarde. Varios magos rodeaban al Kappa y entre ellos se encontraba el rival de su _sensei_ , Kakashi. Este dio un paso al frente y con un conjuro eléctrico, lanzó un rayo al lago haciendo que este se cargara. El Kappa salió rápidamente no tan afectado como debería. Era una criatura mágica pese a todo.

Lee acortó los últimos pasos casi sin sentir el suelo que pisaba bajo sus pies.

—¡No! ¡No lo haga, él no es el culpable!

Kakashi le miró dudando mientras el Kappa se levantaba del suelo y se ponía delante del mago enmascarado sin atisbo de tener miedo o aprovechar para huir. Lee no entendía nada.

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—No —respondió por acto reflejo Lee, viendo cómo todos los magos que le miraban negaban, sin pruebas no conseguiría nada. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido—. He pasado todo el verano reuniéndome con él. Si fuera el culpable, me hubiera matado.

Era la mejor prueba que podía alegar. El Kappa le miró y sonrió haciendo que a Lee se le encogiera el estómago. Había gratitud en su sonrisa y resignación en su mirada. No. Aún no estaba perdido.

—Pudo usarte para conocer los patrones y debilidades de otros niños —expuso un mago con una tos crónica—. ¿Le hablaste de alguna de las víctimas?

Lee no quería mentir, le había hablado de Tenten y de Neji. De los demás niños que habían muerto en esas semanas, no. Miró con duda al Kappa que asintió indicándole que no mintiera.

—Solo de Tenten. ¡Pero eso no prueba nada!

—Mira niño, no tenemos tiempo para tonterías, si seguimos así la villa se quedara sin niños, estaremos en desventaja con otras villas cuando los viejos se mueran. ¿Entiendes?

¿Solo le importaba eso? ¿No eran las vidas lo importante? Lee boqueó como un pez fuera del agua sin saber qué más decir. Kakashi le miró con pena.

—Lo siento. Debes entender que debemos hacer esto, es nuestro deber como adultos y magos de más rango protegeros.

Lee comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No podía ser. No. El Kappa le sonreía, había aceptado su destino. Siempre fue cauto con él, ¿por qué no ahora? ¿Acaso aceptaba eso? ¿Finalmente era el culpable? Lee no sabía que pensar y la sonrisa del Kappa se le clavaba en lo más profundo del alma. Echó a correr cuando un cuerpo adulto le inmovilizó.

—No. No puedes cambiar esto, Lee.

—¡Gai-sensei, suélteme! ¡No permita esto!

—Naruto me ha pedido que venga. Al parecer la señora Hamada ha ido a buscarle para que te parase. Lo siento.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Lee. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada, aún así su cuerpo luchaba por soltarse del agarre de su _sensei_ y las palabras de este sonaban ahogadas y lejanas como si tuviera los oídos cubiertos de agua.

Kakashi hizo una reverencia ante el Kappa. El Kappa miró una vez más a Lee y le sonrió, luego encaró de nuevo a Kakashi y la respondió. El agua de su cabeza cayó quedando totalmente inmovilizado. Otro mago se acercó con una espada. Gai tapó los ojos de Lee y este gritó.

* * *

Lee tardó meses en volver al lago y cuando lo hizo le pareció un lugar extraño, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Como si no hubiera pasado horas y horas contemplando esas aguas y viendo el sol reflejarse en ellas. Ahora, solo le rodeaba la sensación de soledad que le inspiraba el lago. Se sentía fuera de lugar. No volvió a ir en varios meses.

La siguiente vez que fue se encontró a la señora Hamada. Apenas la había visto por la aldea tras la muerte del Kappa. La señora estaba con una mujer y una niña que debía tener unos cinco años.

—Abuelita, ¿qué es?

—Algún día lo sabrás.

—¡Pero quiero saberlo ahora! —contestó la niña pateando el suelo en una rabieta infantil.

—Deja a la abuela, solo hemos venido a ayudarla —dijo la madre mientras se llevaba a la niña en brazos que lloriqueaba. Al pasar por el lado de Lee le sonrió y él devolvió la sonrisa. Luego se acercó a la orilla del lago donde la abuela tenía un objeto tapado bajo una tela.

—¿Hamada-san?

La anciana se giró con una sonrisa. Parecía feliz de verle. El lago seguía sintiéndose solitario y lejano para Rock Lee pero en ese momento sintió como si la sensación desapareciera por un momento.

—¡Lee! Me alegro de verte, ha pasado un tiempo.

—Sí… ¿Qué hay debajo de la tela?

La anciana sonrió de forma misteriosa como si escondiera el secreto más grande del mundo. Y luego destapó el objeto. Lee sintió que sus ojos le picaban y se mordió el labio tratando de controlarse.

Bajo la tela había una figura hecha en piedra o en arcilla, Lee no estaba seguro. No tardó sin embargo, ni un segundo en reconocer a aquel que había sido su amigo durante los meses de un bonito verano. No era la mejor figura del mundo pero quien hubiera conocido al Kappa entendería rápidamente que era él. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con un pepino en una de sus manos. Lee sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos por más que había tratado de controlarlas.

—¿Quién lo ha hecho?

—Yo misma —contestó la anciana haciendo a Lee sorprenderse—. Soy vieja, no incapaz de hacer cosas por mí misma. Pero necesitaría una especie de altar de madera, para que no se moje.

—¡Yo lo haré! —exclamó Lee sin pensarlo.

No sabía de carpintería, y sabía que Naruto tampoco pero no dudaba en que este le ayudaría. Fue difícil volver a hablar tras el incidente pero Naruto una vez más le demostró que su amabilidad no tenía límites y de nuevo todo era como antes. Era lo mínimo que le debían a aquel que fue su amigo.

Los meses de otoño pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el altar que Naruto y Lee construyeron protegieron a la figura de la nieve que ese invierno cubriría todo a su alrededor.

Con la primera nevada, Lee y la señora Hamada fueron a visitar su conjunta obra en memoria del Kappa. Ambos hicieron una reverencia. Y dejaron una ofrenda.

—Nunca le hice una reverencia, no quería que perdiera el agua —comentó Lee recordando cómo había advertido la primera vez a Naruto de ello, claro que Naruto despreocupado como siempre, tampoco hacía demasiadas reverencias.

—Yo si lo hice una vez, recuerdo que me miró con molestia antes de responderla y perder el agua. Me puse tan nerviosa que tardé en recordar que solo tenía que reponerla. Con mis manos en forma de cuenco cogí agua del lago y repuse la perdida. Se enfadó un poco. Tuve que pedirle perdón muchas veces.

Lee rió pensando en la escena. El dolor había pasado al fin, aunque a veces aún le apresara. Ahora solo la nostalgia tenía cabida en él, recordaba los buenos tiempos y egoístamente deseaba que hubieran sido más. Alguna duda aún le recorría la mente de forma esporádica. Dudó si hablar.

—¿Alguna vez ha pensado…? Ya sabe. ¿Si él…?

—Muchas veces, Lee. Pero a veces es mejor no saber. Solo a veces, la ignorancia, es la forma más cobarde y fácil de ser feliz. Lo que sé con certeza, es que agradecería que sigamos recordándole.

Lee asintió, incapaz de mejorar lo que la señora Hamada había dicho.

El invierno les rodeaba mientras los recuerdos del verano derretían la nieve que se almacenaba en los hombros de dos personas de edades dispares pero un elemento en común, que ahora rezaban en un silencio frío.

* * *

.

.

Odio enrollarme demasiado en las notas pero en este caso…

Los Kappas viven en lagos y son peligrosos pues sus presas preferidas son los niños. También le gustan los pepinos. Pese a eso son criaturas inteligentes y educadas que comprenden las normas de cortesía japonesas y que tienen incluso ciertas habilidades curativas. La forma de derrotar a un Kappa es hacerle una reverencia, como son educados la responderán y perderán el agua de su cabeza lo que les deja indefensos. También se dice que si alguien repone dicha agua el Kappa le servirá por siempre. Para más información, podéis mirar en internet porque si no haré esto tedioso y largo.

Siento el posible OOC, nunca he escrito de Lee pese a que le adoro. Sé que no es excusa pero es la verdad. Increíblemente me enamoré un poco de la señora Hamada y lo que representa, raro pues hacer OC's no es lo mío.

El título: sonder - n. the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own. (La comprensión de que cada transeúnte está viviendo una vida tan intensa y compleja como la tuya)

No me gusta explicar los títulos pero siento que debo hacerlo. Pese a que el significado literal de la palabra está arriba, diré que viene de The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows un compendio de palabras inventadas por John Koenig. Especialmente podéis ver de _Sonder_ en youtube, un vídeo explicativo corto y maravilloso. Pues el título hace referencia a lo que Lee entiende con la muerte del Kappa. No se sabe si el Kappa es culpable o no, sin embargo nadie se para a pensar que ese ser tiene su propia existencia tan válida y real como la de ellos. Solo unos pocos realmente lo sienten porque le conocen. A mi parecer Lee aprende y habla de ello en el fic así como cuando cuestiona el trato que le dan a Naruto sin realmente entenderlo. No sé, en mi cabeza tiene sentido.

Y creo que ya. Seguro que me dejo algo y aún así me enrollé.


End file.
